Dental bridges are tooth restorations that can be used to replace missing teeth. They are an excellent alternative to dentures and dental implants; they provide more stability than dentures and the procedure is less invasive then the placement of dental implants. Dental bridges are one method used by dentists to till a gap created by a missing tooth (or teeth). Depending on the dental bridge type, the attachment procedure and cost varies.
Referring now to FIG. 1, normally a dental bridge 10 is made up of two dental crowns 11 for the teeth on either side of the gap 12 and a false or replacement tooth 13 in between. Natural teeth 14 and 15, dental implants or a combination of natural teeth and dental implants can be used to support the bridge 10.
During the first treatment, the dentist may sculpt down the teeth on either side of the gap left by the missing tooth. Once the teeth have been sufficiently prepped, a mold, or impression, is taken and sent to a dental laboratory where specialists can custom make your bridge and the crown restorations. Finally, temporary crowns and a bridge will be placed to protect the patients' teeth and gums from further damage.
Most patients will return to the dentist about a week after their initial appointment to have the permanent restorations placed. The dentist will use cement or a bonding solution to hold the crowns and bridge in place and then polish the cusps of the restorations to provide you with a comfortable bite.
Although the dental bridge treatment is an effective solution for patients with some missing teeth, there are some risks and limitations associated with the treatment.
One major risk is the attachment of the crowns to the surrounding teeth. If there is a loose contact between the crown and the teeth, the risk for caries increases. The most common reason for fixed bridge replacement is caries, or decay of the underlying tooth structure. Once either abutment tooth of a bridge develops caries (decay) the entire bridge, which is at least three crowns, must be replaced. Often the abutment tooth will also need more treatment such as a pulp cap, core build up, crown lengthening or root canal therapy.